the threatend hair hypothosis
by lovelostfound
Summary: Penny's hair is in danger when Sheldon and Kripke have a joke war. Can Leonard save it from howards wig making clutches? i no its a bad summary but please give it a chance. and please review. i would love to hear how to make it better and what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Penny opened her door walked across the brightly lit hallway twisted the door knob on her neighbors door and entered their apartment.

"Don't you knock", her friend Sheldon asked irritably, sitting up straight as she enters.

"Hello to you to Sheldon. Hi guys," penny replies waving at Raj and Howard.

Raj leans across and whispers in Howard's ear.

"Penny Raj says hello your looking nice today and gosh I must agree".

"Thanks Howard Raj"

"What are we thanking Raj and Howard for?" penny's boyfriend Leonard enters the small apartment carrying 4 plastic bags filled with Thai food.

"Oh nothing much, you know how's work" Howard asks nervously shooting raj a scared look.

"Not at all on the contrary raj and Howard were just saying that penny looked nice today and gosh I must disagree. No offence penny," Sheldon simply states while poking around the bags of food.

Leonard ignored this dib at his girlfriend turned to Howard and raj and said "oi".

Raj and Howard looked worryingly at each other.

"Now now I know that you have something going on here but im extremely hungry and we have Thai food to devour," Sheldon rants speaking as though he had organized the whole speech.

"Yes Sheldon's right everyone let's eat", penny says obviously keen to clear the sudden tension.

Leonard gave his roommate and best friend a dark look and then started unpacking the food laying everyone's usual order out in front of them.

"Well since the dinner conversations a little flat, I will improvise. Today I was alerted by none other than the university's director that u would unfortunately be sharing my beautiful office with someone else for the next 3 weeks." Sheldon said all this pleasantly but his expression was of one who had just ate a lemon.

"And who's that lucky lucky man?" Howard mumbled under his breath.

"Only my nemesis kripke".

"Well you could always pay him back?" penny said rolling her eyes towards Leonard.

"Yes penny. Would you like a chocolate?".


	2. Chapter 2

Kripke walked down the pale hallway, on his way to Sheldon's office. His bright eyes watched everything with a keen interest as though he was eager to take everything in. He strolled up to Sheldon's door, coughed, paused and then opened the portal to Sheldon's work world.

"Hi is this Shewong Palace? Yes? Good. I Dr. Sheldon cooper would like to make a complaint. Last night I had Thai food from you usually fantastic restaurant when I noticed something. Instead of 10 fortune cookies in our random cookie box pack there were nine. I am absolutely astounded that you let that box out of the restaurant. What? Oh that is not, I really, oh your impossible." Sheldon hung up the white phone, playing with his long shirted sleeve.

"Oh hello Kripke", Sheldon smiled as Kripke entered the office.

"Yeah hello Sheldon".

"Well let's get down to business. Here is the official office agreement, you need to sign here and here and", Sheldon stopped abruptly when he was interrupted.

"Wait, office agreement?" Kripke confusedly asked.

"Yes it explains all the rules, terms and agreements, events. Anything that concerns everything", Sheldon brightly answered looking up at Kripke.

"Hang on I don't want to sign an office agreement. It's pointless and it binds me, im a free man." Kripke heatedly argued.

"Look let's not argue. Let's sort this over a cup of tea shall we?"

"Alright I'll make the tea. White with 2 sugars isn't it." Sheldon didn't see the amused gleam in Kripke's eye.

"Wow you know I thought that you were going to be the worst person to share and office with, even if it's only or 2 weeks. But I can clearly see now that you've changed and maybe we can even settle our differences". Sheldon raised the steaming mug to his lips. "So as I was-ARRRGUGGG!".

Kripke burst out laughing, startling the usually calm pigeons that had happily settled on the grey telephone wire outside, watching the cloudless blue skyline.

"What was in that?" Sheldon splutters, wiping his foaming mouth on a napkin he had obtained from the small pile next to his computer.

"Salt. I got you good baby. Now do you agree with me?"

"No and now you can taste salted coffee," Sheldon screamed as he lunged forward throwing the cup full of coffee on Kripke's bright red face.

"THIS IS NOW A WAR SHELDON! A WAR, DO YOU HEAR ME? MY GANG AND I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

"PLEASE YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC. We will crush you!"

Kripke opened the office door and stomped out slamming the portal entrance behind him.

Sheldon pulled out his mobile phone.

"Leonard? Yes it's me. I have a favor to ask."


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER.**

Kripke's killer robot sat on Leonard and Sheldon's coffee table, all but growling at anyone who approached it.

"Why did we steal the robot?" Howard asked shock written all over his face.

"Mwahahaha! Yes we stole his robot. Okay lock all the doors, place the security systems in and makes sure it's all turned on. Okay?" Sheldon snickered

"Okay" Sheldon's gang dully chanted back.

The steel metal contraption sat on the coffee table, looking extremely hungry. Its lights whirled and its saw started moving slowly up and down looking for something it could mash into oblivion.

"Hang on. Who turned it on?" Raj screeched as the mechanical device started hacking at the brown smooth coffee table.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Sheldon screamed.

Leonard leapt forward, his brown curly hair bouncing around, and pulled the plug out of the electrical board. The robot stopped mashing and made a slight pulsing noise instead. Then it stopped moaning altogether.

"Well now change of plans. Lock this in Leonard's room, pack everything valuable up , place all security systems up, check the door and then let's go to work".

The gang completed the orders then marched out the door single file and charted down the stair on their way to work.

Quickly and quietly a band of men appeared around the corner of the staircase that leads up to the next floor. They crept around the corner and snuck across the floor to the door, labeled 4A. They started softly arguing, scaring the feral cat, running across the ground.

"Alright have you got the screwdriver?' Kripke asked his back turned to his teammates as he focused on the door.

"Yes", Stewart answered dully, watching Zack do the Macarena.

"Good. Insert it into the lock and let's get my baby back."

Stuart placed the screwdriver into the lock and twisted. After about 10 minutes of grunts and moan, pulling and pushing, the screwdriver finally gave in and snapped leaving Kripke looking crestfallen.

"Well they have obviously place extra security on the place. It's impossible to get in without a key and it seems they have looked everything valuable up," Will wheaten pointed out.

The sound of a door scraping, as it was opened, sounded out through the small hallway. The boys looked up to see penny, coming out of her apartment on her way to work.

"Oh hello guys. Whatcha doing?" Penny eyed them cautiously.

The gang of misfits all eyes one another smiling until Kripke finally voiced what they were thinking.

"well Leonard didn't lock up everything valuable, did he now?"


End file.
